It's A Davenful Life
by Oliver McFly
Summary: When a huge fight leads Adam and Chase to wish that the other never existed, they are each propelled into what they think would be their dream worlds. They need the help of both Donalds and Douglases to get home, but accidentally swap bodies after their first attempt! Will they ever get back to their home and their proper bodies, or not?
1. Chapter 1

Chase Davenport walked into the former Davenport Bionic Academy. He'd missed the place a bunch. "Anybody home?" asked Chase. Leo ran over to him.

"Chase!" shouted Leo.

"Leo!" shouted Chase. "Where's Adam?"

"He's sleeping." said Leo.

"But didn't you ask him to set an alarm for my arrival time?" asked Chase.

"I did. But he didn't do it…" said Leo.

"You mean to tell me Adam doesn't want to see me?" Chase interrogated.

"It could be that, or that nasty story you wrote about him." said Leo.

"You mean that FictionPress story about the two brothers that hate each other? That was a unique idea." said Chase.

"Um, there names were Saddam and Case- he drew the connection." said Leo.

"Awww, dang it!" said Chase. "Well, I'm gonna go check on him."

"I think I'll stay here. Isn't the rest of the Elite Force coming over soon?" asked Leo.

"Yep," said Chase, who went to Adam's room. "Adam?" asked Chase.

"Go away, Chase. This is a bad time to ruin my fun." said Adam.

"Listen, Adam." said Chase. "I didn't mean to insult you with that fic."

"I don't care." said Adam, putting his fingers in his ears. "La La La…"

"Stop it, Adam!" said Chase. "You immature, brainless thing- how are you even my brother?"

"And you, an explode-brained miniature thing- how are you my brother? How did both of us come from Douglas' DNA?" asked Adam.

"Well, maybe we didn't! Maybe one of us is adopted!" said Chase.

"What the heck are you implying?" asked Adam.

"Are you trying to activate my Commando App?" asked Chase.

"I thought you could control Spike now." said Adam.

"Only when I'm very annoyed," said Chase, his voice deepening.

The brothers looked at each other and both shouted at the exact same time, "I wish you never existed!" A ripple of time occurred- and everything went black for both Adam and Chase.

 _Note: I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but this is all I felt like putting in. Longer chapters are coming, don't worry!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Brad? Brad?" asked Leo.

Chase awoke. He was in the Mentor Quarters. Adam was gone. "What happened?" asked Chase.

"Big D's new invention, the DavenReality Twister, malfunctioned. It sent off a gaseous cloud, which started enveloping around you. I saved your life." said Leo.

"But where's Adam?" asked Chase, noticing the photos on the wall that showed only him, Bree, and Leo.

"Adam? Who's Adam?" asked Leo.

"Our brother. Don't you remember him?" asked Chase.

"Now I know you're messing with me! I'm your only brother, Brad." said Leo.

"Why are you calling me Brad?" asked Chase. "My name is Chase."

"That's your middle name. Bradley Chase Davenport." said Leo.

"Well, can you call me Chase from now on?" asked Chase.

"But Brad," said Leo. "I'm used to calling you by your nickname that you've had for years, not your middle name."

"Fine, you can call me Brad for the rest of the day. So, if Adam doesn't exist, how have we pulled through on missions?" asked Chase.

"Don't you remember? Davenport gave me bionics to help you with your missions. And he gave me geoleaping, powerful laser spheres, super-smarts, sensitive bionic hearing, and this glitchy app that turns me into Spikeo when I get mad. I'm sorry about our argument earlier." said Leo.

"Wait, but what are my bionic abilities?" asked Chase.

"You have heat vision, telekinesis, super-strength, an Override App, and an invisibility app." said Leo.

"What about Bree?" asked Chase.

"Who's Bree?" asked Leo.

"Our sister." said Chase.

"You mean Amee?" asked Leo. "Her name's not Bree, although her middle name is Brennan. Anyways, she has vocal impersonation, a bionic cyber-cloak, super-speed, ice breath, and a BattleMode App." It was then that Bree- Amee now- walked in.

"Leo, Brad, what's going on here?" asked Amee.

"Brad was knocked out by a gaseous cloud, which gave him amnesia and made him rant about another brother named Adam, your name being Bree, and his name being Chase." said Leo.

"That's crazy." said Amee. Then, the doorbell rang. "It's Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar! I'll get it!" When Amee got back with the others, she saw Chase had left.

"Where'd Brad go?" asked Amee.

"Back to his capsule. He's not feeling good." said Leo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Adam! Adam?" asked Leo. Adam awoke. He was in the mentor quarters. Chase was gone. "What happened?" asked Adam.

"Big D's new invention, the DavenReality Twister, malfunctioned. It sent off a gaseous cloud, which started enveloping around you. I saved your life." said Leo.

"But where's Chase?" asked Adam, noticing the photos on the wall that showed only him, Bree, and Leo.

"Chase? Who's Chase?" asked Leo.

"Our bro-wait, if he no longer exists, I can have all the fun I want!" shouted Adam. He ran to the decorations closet, grabbed streamers and balloons, and threw them around the Mentor Quarters. "Enough, Adam." said Leo. "I find your behavior highly illogical."

"Woah, Leo, when did you get so smart?" asked Adam.

"Don't you remember? Davenport gave me bionics to help you with your missions. And he gave me geoleaping, powerful laser spheres, super-smarts, sensitive bionic hearing, and this glitchy app that turns me into Spikeo when I get mad. I'm sorry about our argument earlier." said Leo.

"Does this mean you won't party with me, shortypants?" asked Adam.

"What did you just refer to me as?" asked Leo.

"Shortypants, shortypants, Leo is a shortypants!" said Adam.

"You take that back!" said Spikeo, in his deep voice. He banged Adam's head on a table. "What is going on here?" asked Bree. "Oh dear, Spikeo. Well, two can play at that game!" said Bree. "Activate temporary Commando App." It was then that Spikerella arrived. She fought Spikeo out of Commando Mode. As they were fighting, Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar rushed into the room. "What the heck is going on here? What's wrong with Leo and Bree?" they asked.

"I accidentally activated Leo's Commando App, so Bree's fighting it with her Commando App." said Adam. The 4 of them watched as Bree and Leo finished fighting, and returned to normal. "I'm not feeling so good." said Adam. "I'm going back to my capsule."


	3. Chapter 3

Chase was sleeping in his capsule when Alternate Donald walked by. "Brad, I have a present for you." said Donald.

"Mr. Davenport, my name is Chase!" said Chase.

"Is something wrong, Brad?" asked Donald.

"I'm from another reality. A world where Amee is not the world's first bionic superhuman." said Chase.

"Tell me more about this dream world." said Donald.

"Douglas' first creation was a son in my world. His name was Adam. Therefore, Amee was named Bree. Douglas created 3, not 2, bionic superhumans. I was the third one, so he named me Chase. And Daniel was 4th." said Chase.

"Who's Daniel?" asked Donald.

"My brother who's adopted as my cousin." said Chase.

"Oh. Here he was named Chandler." said Donald.

"Anyways, you saved us from Douglas-" Chase began.

"And raised you as my own for years." Donald finished.

"Then, you married Tasha Dooley, who'd had Leo with her previous husband." said Chase.

"This all seems the same." said Donald.

"It is clear that the only difference is that Adam does not exist." said Chase. "What's your present?"

"Oh, it's a device that lets you go into the dreams of others. I used some parts of my DavenReality Twister, so you can twist the dreams to be whatever you would like. Maybe you could even find your missing brother." said Donald.

"Thanks, Mr. Davenport." said Chase, as Donald left the room.

"You're welcome…Chase." said Donald.

After he left, Chase pressed the button. "Adam Davenport." he whispered.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Adam was snoozing in his capsule when Alternate Donald walked by.

"Adam!" yelled Donald. Adam didn't budge. "Adam!" he yelled again.

"Huh? What?" asked Adam, waking up.

"I have a present for you!" said Donald.

"Is it a pig?" asked Adam.

"No, sorry, Adam. It's not a pig." said Donald. "It's even better."

"Chase?" asked Adam. "So I can make fun of him some more?"

"Who's Chase? Oh right, your imaginary brother." said Donald.

"Chase is real!" said Adam. "Who told you he wasn't?"

"Bree did. Said you've gone crazy." said Donald.

"But there is a Chase!" said Adam.

"Yes, Adam, there is a Chase." said Donald. "Tell me about him."

"The world's smallest, nerdiest, loneliest, bionic not-so-superhuman." said Adam.

"So, Douglas was able to give me his third son, rather than hiding him?" said Donald.

"I guess so?" asked Adam. "I hate to say it, but that little nerd saved my life many times, and I saved his. I miss him a lot."

"Well, I might have a way you can see him again." said Donald.

"A pig ride to where he is?" said Adam.

"This is not about pigs!" said Donald. "It's a device that lets you go into the dreams of others. I used some parts of my DavenReality Twister, so you can twist the dreams to be whatever you would like."

"So, what's my present?" asked Adam.

"This is your present!" said Donald.

"Oh, why didn't you just say so?" asked Adam. Donald slapped his forehead, and left the room. Adam pressed the button, and whispered "Chase Davenport".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Error-Error-Error!" beeped the devices. They rearranged the molecules, and mixed up the dreams of Adam and Chase, who found themselves lying on an empty black field. "Chase?" asked Chase.

"Adam!" said Adam.

"Hey, you got taller and handsomer." said Chase.

"Wait a minute, why are you the shorter one?" asked Adam.

"Something's gone wrong." said Chase.

"Apparently, we both said each other's names at the same time, which caused a rip in the space-time continuum. This rip must have rearranged our molecules and caused us to swap bodies." said Adam.

"But I don't want to be you!" said the guy who looked like Chase but was actually Adam. "It destroys my tall physique. And now, how can I make fun of you? You look so good!"

"Wow, Adam, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." said the guy who looked like Adam but was really Chase.

"Um, I wasn't complimenting you. I was complimenting my body." said Adam in Chase's body.

"So, Adam, any idea what will happen to us when we wake up?" asked Chase in Adam's body.

"Will we have our bodies back?" asked Adam in Chase's body.

"No." said Chase in Adam's body. "It will be your body and my mind in my dream world, and my body and your mind in your dream world."

"Is there anyway to stop that from happening?" asked Adam in Chase's body.

"Dream Twist!" said Chase in Adam's body. He twisted until they were back at the academy. They were back in the younger versions of their rightful bodies.

"I wish that we'd been best friends growing up!" said Chase, who was controlling Adam to say those words too. "Stop it, Chase!" said Adam, knocking him out and destroying the cloud. "Adam, nooo…" said Chase, who faded away into nothingness. Suddenly, Adam felt a capsule underneath him. "Brad, wake up!" called Leo. This confused Adam. Why wasn't he saying, "Adam, wake up!"? And furthermore, wouldn't he see Chase's body on Adam? Unless their minds… Adam couldn't finish his thought.

Leo came in. "There you are, Brad. Did you have a nice night?

"Who's Brad?" asked Adam.

"Right, Chase!" said Leo.

"No, it's Adam!" said Adam. "Don't you remember me?"

"Just as a figment of Brad's insanity imagination. But I didn't picture you looking just like Brad. Oh, dear. Big D, Brad's totally cracked!" said Leo.

Donald ran into the room. "Leo, could you go? I need to discuss private business with Cha- _Brad_!"

"Ok." said Leo, who left.

"You did find Adam, didn't you, Chase?" asked Donald.

"Oh, Chase found me, alright." said Adam

"You said his name was Adam, and you were Chase, Brad! Were you lying to me?" asked Donald. "Just to take advantage of a cool invention?"

"I assure you, Chase was not lying to you, Mr. Davenport." said Adam.

"But you're Chase!" said Donald.

"No, I'm Adam. The device swapped around our minds when I interrupted Chase's wish to never have that fight- he actually wished we'd been best friends!" said Adam.

"Oh no. Adam, is it? I need you to see my brother. He's going to help us get you home!" said Donald.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Suddenly, Chase felt a capsule underneath him. "Adam, wake up!" called Leo. This confused Chase. Why wasn't he saying, "Brad, wake up!"? And furthermore, wouldn't he see Adam's body on Brad? Unless their minds… Chase couldn't finish his thought.

Leo came in. "There you are, Adam. Did you have a nice night?

"I'm not Adam!" said Chase.

"Sure, you're not Adam Davenport. I'm not Leo Dooley. My name is Chandler Davenport!" said Leo.

"No, I'm telling the truth! It's me, Chase!" said Chase. "Don't you remember me?"

"Just as a figment of Adam's insanity imagination. But I didn't picture you looking just like Adam. Oh, dear. Big D, Adam's totally cracked!" said Leo. "Yeah, I was teasing. I know you're Adam!"

Donald ran into the room. "Leo, could you go? I need to discuss private business with Adam!"

"Ok." said Leo, who left.

"You did find Chase, didn't you, Adam?" asked Donald.

"Oh, Adam found me, alright." said Chase.

"But Adam is you! Were you just lying about Chase just to take advantage of a cool invention? What about Chase?"

"I assure you, Adam was not lying to you, Mr. Davenport." said Adam.

"But you're Adam!" said Donald.

"No, I'm Chase. The device swapped around our minds when Adam interrupted my wish to never have that fight- I actually wished we'd been best friends!" said Chase.

"Oh no. Chase, is it? I need you to see my brother. He's going to help us get you home!" said Donald.


End file.
